CORE B ? MORPHOLOGY SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Morphology Core is to provide professional services and expertise to all Investigators of the Cystic Fibrosis Program Project. The Morphology Core will provide: 1) technical assistance for labor intensive histotechnology techniques from tissue processing to specialized staining, 2) professional veterinary pathology support for gross and microscopic evaluation of tissues for CF pig studies, 3) consultation and instruction in specialized morphologic techniques and image analysis and 4) economic benefits through centralization of equipment, experienced professional staff and availability of specialized reagents. Program Investigators will have full access to the Morphology Core's expertise and resources, and Core personnel will provide services to Program Investigators in a timely and efficient manner.